justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JayJaytheJDFan/Rating JD2020 Songs
Alright, so I'm rating JD2020 songs. I just wanted to share you these songs I've rated. E3 Songs *Bad Boy: This song was very unexpected. The first time I listened to this, I was like "Ew. It's terrible." Then I found it to be more of a summer bop, especially the bridge. The coaches are simple, just summer clothes, it reminds me of- wait a minute... The background is nice, too. The dance is alright, though. Nothing more to be said. **Rating: GOOD *Bangarang: We finally had the first song by Skrillex since JD4, and needless to say, it's alright. I've already heard the song before JD20 came out, and I was already jamming to it. I always wanted this to be on Just Dance. The coach is amazing. ''The background was also great. The 3D camera movements fit with how the dancer is angled. The dance is good, and the result is spectacular. **Rating: SUPER *Con Calma: Uh... I don't really like the song per se. It's not all that bad, but it's just... meh. I was really glad to see the coaches come back, though. The background is good, but it doesn't really fit the song, tbh. The dance was okay, though. Very repetitive, but okay. **Rating: OK *God Is A Woman: This song was very listenable the first time I plugged in my earphones. The coach is... interesting. Is that supposed to represent the female gender symbol? Or a rehash of No Tears Left To Cry? Or perhaps a spoon? The background was was great, though my mind tells me they went to Shuttershock and found some stock videos of space videos, I don't know. The dance does fit the song, but they could've done more moves in the chorus. **Rating: GOOD *High Hopes: This song was listenable enough, and it's pretty cool. The coaches are something that I'd never pictured in my mind, but they managed to fit the song. The background is spectacular! ...and emotional, too. The dance is neat, although they could've come up for something a lot more energetic in the chorus save for a few moves. **Rating: PERFECT *I Like It: This song I like, but I wasn't certain it would be in JD20 because of the song's beats. They somehow did a good job for the coaches, and the background is just eye candy. The dance is too repetitive, but some moves are creative enough. **Rating; GOOD *Kill This Love: We've been expecting more K-Pop songs from Ubi, and just like any other K-Pop song, this song was listenable. The coaches and background are very creative, and all those effects nearly made it look real. The dance is good. Just like any other song, it was modified, but the result was fine. **Rating: SUPER *Policeman: The first time I heard the preview, It was an automatic bop. The coaches are good, and they snuck in the reindeer as a background dancer, which I find pretty funny. The background is great, it reminds me of the music video. The dance is especially wonderful. **Rating: YEAH! *Rain Over Me: I never heard the song before JD announced it, but it was good enough to be a bop and to have Pitbull back in the bunch. The coach is pretty good, looking like something out of JD14. The background is spectacular, and it looks so real. The dance is good, too. **Rating: PERFECT *Skibidi: When I first heard the song it was pretty listenable, now it's my favorite. The coaches are good, nothing else. The background is what takes me away. Many coaches performing the moves and all. The dance is way too repetitive to be in the game, but they did manage to make it a little good. **Rating: GOOD *Sushi: This song was a bop when I first heard this, even though I never discovered this. The coach fits with the song, as well as the background; a delivery boy carrying sushi. The dance is wacky, but cool. **Rating: SUPER *Vodovorot: Another song that I never discovered. It never occured to me that we've had Russian hardbass in JD, and I like this song. The coach Is literally P3 Sweet Sensation you're talking to, with a new paint job. The background is just those reasons why I think Ubi is on drugs making this. The dance, just like Sushi, is wacky, but energetic. **Rating: SUPER Gamescom Songs *Baby Shark: Well, this is a start. I've already heard this song a billion times already and this is... interesting to be in Just Dance. It should've been a perfect fit in Kids Mode, but ok. Dance is the same, background is the same, and coaches are the same as the mv. Overall, it looks cute, but it shouldn't really be in the main tracklist. **Rating: OK *Bassa Sababa: This is it. Netta made another song, and it's catchy. The coach... Girl, did you put too much makeup on? The background is alright, I'm just worried about the fact that people with trypophobia are going to be scared of this. The dance needs more energy, but it's okay. **Rating: GOOD *Con Altura: I've never heard the song but when I did it was a bop(?) The coach is great, as well as the background. The dance seems to be sensual, but it still works. **Rating: SUPER *Fit But You Know It: This song just cracks me up. It's literally GoAnimate in song form. The background is pretty good, but it looks like a Ca Plane Pour Moi rehash. The dance is okay, but the song makes it look off-sync. **Rating: GOOD *I Am The Best (내가 제일 잘 나가): Oh. My. God. The results are just amusing. Everything about the song, the background, the coaches, and the dance is just... the best. They really made a lot of effort into making the map. **Rating: YEAH! *Just An Illusion: So, this the first (and maybe only) song from the 20th century. This is what happens when you mix Get Lucky and the coaches of Don't Worry in a blender. You get this. The song is catchy, though, but everything is just a rehash. **Rating: OK *My New Swag (我的新衣): The song is very enjoyable and boppy. I've listened to this before the song was announced, and I never even knew this was going to happen. The background is visually amazing, the coach is amazing, and the dance stays closer to a hip-hop style. It's a mix of traditional Chinese art and hip-hop made into a wonderful result. **Rating: YEAH! *Old Town Road (Remix): Everybody has this coming. I thought it was going to end with a bad taste in my mouth, but I was wrong. They really fit the dance well, and the background and coach stays closer to the mv. Overall, the results were mildly awesome. **Rating: GOOD *So Depois Do Carnaval: The song is an automatic bop. The coach has a sense of beauty, and the dance reminds me of a carnaval. The background, however, looks like another Shape Of You background. **Rating: PERFECT *Taki Taki: I've already heard the song before, so I don't need to say anything about it. The coach is alright, though. The background is very stunning, but the dance needs more moves. **Rating: GOOD *Tel Aviv: The song is good when I heard the entire thing, and it never ocurred to me that this was a Gay Pride song. The coaches are just funny to look at, especially P1'a gold move. The background is simple, but good. And the dance is alright. **Rating: SUPER *The Time (Dirty Bit): This song was a bop. The coaches look cool, the dance is awesome save for a few moves that don't look right, and the background could've been more, but it's stunning. **Rating: PERFECT *365: This song is listenable, and the coach is very aesthetic to look at. The background reminds me an awful lot of Titanium. The dance doesn't pass, though. It's ok, but some of them don't fit. **Rating: GOOD BGS Songs *Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life: Why the hell is this the Spamalot version and not the LOB film? The song is alright, and the Spamalot version is ok, I guess. The coaches and background really fit this "death" theme, though. The dance is alright, too. I'm just disappointed that they used a different version to cover rather than the original. Speaking of the cover, it's still pretty good. **Rating: GOOD *bad guy: Umm... this is good! I like this song, and I especially liked how the coach captures the likeness of Billie herself and how she dances. Speaking of dance, it's not that bad. I was so surprised when I found out that the outro was kept in the game. So shocked. The background looks really simplistic, but still works in this weird vibe the song's tone is in. **Rating: PERFECT *Everybody (Backstreet's Back): This song is fire!! The cover also does a good job too. The background and dance and the coaches just blows my mind away. They match the theme pretty much like from the music video. The routine looks cool. **Rating: YEAH! *Get Busy: The song sucks... jk It's good, ESPECIALLY at the bridge. The coaches look very wild and stylish and not too over the top. The dance looks really promising, too. The background is somewhat weirdly amusing, as well. **Rating: SUPER *FANCY: Okay! I'm impressed! I haven't heard the song before JD, because I wasn't interested. The coaches look like Bboom Bboom brought from the dead. Either way, the dance fits the song pretty well, even if they didn't use snippets of the official at all. (wtf, nobody is complaining about 4 Walls having no choreo from the official? I-) The background could do some work, but it's really cool. **Rating: PERFECT (fight me yeah i said it) *Fancy Footwork: "What the hell is this song" I said earlier, but this song is now starting to get catchy. What the hell is this coach is my question. The background and dance are really decent, and that's all I could say. **Rating: GOOD *I Don't Care: This song is simple, and the coach really matches how socially awkward he is and how he just doesn't care. The background is very interactive and the dance is pretty neat... except for the fact hegivessomuchenergyatthechorus. **Rating: SUPER *Infernal Galop (Can-Can): Wha- sksksk wat da fu- sksksksksksksk OH MI GAWD THIS IS SO FUNNY! The song, the silly coaches, the wacky dance, it's all funny! I can't help but laugh whenever I see this!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! **Rating: YEAH! *Le Bal Masqué; This song is totally fun for parties! The coaches look very fit. The dance is reminiscent of Irish Meadow Dance, but still is a delight. The background is very nostalgic, too. **Rating: PERFECT *Keep In Touch: I knew they're were going to settle on the JD McCrary one. The song is really heartwarming, and I like when Just Dance puts songs like this in. The coach, while simple, gives out this teenage feel. The dance took it one step further. It takes the hip hop elements and creates this wonderful dance in the final shot. The background is also neat. I don't care if it's simplistic, but even the simple backgrounds can put a lot of effort into making it. **Rating: YEAH! *MA ITŪ: Whoa. Just... look at it! Everything, from the song, the coach, the background, everything! It's such astounding work JD put. I'm really glad Stella Mwangi got herself an upgrade to her previous song. This routine just needs no words. I'm ''speechless. **Rating: YEAH! *Soy Yo: DAMN! I was left speechless for a minute! There was absolutely nothing wrong with the song. The coach is simple, but really surprised that she was from this song. I really feel for the dance, absolute bop. And oh my, the background, it looks like an acid trip, but they did do claymation right. **Rating: YEAH! *Stop Movin': The song is boring. Period. Rockafeller Skank, anyone? But if I'd listened to the whole thing a few times, I'd probably like it. The coaches gives out this 80's feel despite the song being recently uploaded. The choreo is amazing, at least, and the background is pure candy. **Rating: SUPER *Talk: I LOVE this song! The background is very great and simple, the coach is simple the way he is, but the choreo is something else. It seems wonky and weird. **Rating: SUPER *Ugly Beauty (怪美的')': Omg, they added another Chinese song! Jolin is back! And this song is bop! Background is neat and so is the dancers, but the dance itself is... eh. I get that the song has a slow tempo, but I expected more out of it. **Rating: SUPER *7 Rings: The song is really cute, but the routine is gorgeous! The choreo makes the slow song good, the coaches are amusing, and the background is dark and great to look at. **Rating: PERFECT Category:Blog posts